Diary's Behind A Lonely Life
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: this is what the title says. its diary's behind my upcoming muti-chapter A Lonely Life. contest entry for xxAintListenin's contest. lots of hugs and love!


**Dear Diary,**

It is Augest 23rd 2010

I know I said last time that it was over but it wasn't.

I cant take the fact that my friends all adore him but

I don't.

He always did not care but I am not in love with him.

They say im crazy when im not.

The guy I love well, hes my only exception.

For. Love

you may think of me as crazy that I dont love the one I married but

he forced me to. I had no rights or nothing.

I cant deny my love for the real guy.

How can he be the one? When people say that we are the cutest couple?

Reality is gone. My life is gone.

The guy I love is with someone else, not me.

You may think that im crazy for not loving his brown thick hair

or

his nice slim voice that calls my name when I do something wrong.

The soft voice I hear echoing in my head is not him.

The man I married only loved my body not the real me.

I never will have "it" with him or ever want to.

I just want my real love.

The one that would love and hold me in his caring arms.

Anything different may make me cry.

The guy I married makes me do everything and I cry myself to sleep.

The one that hurts and abuses me. He doesn't need me any more. No love from him.

The guy I need is the guy can make any girl laugh,

the one that can break someones heart,

the only exception to my heart .

I loved him and let him go. By accident.

Now I look at every tween weekly and see him with someone else.

He looks depressed and sad in everyone. You can not see it but its there.

My mom tells me to care about the guy I called my "husband" but its all fake.

Nothing is real anymore. They don't know the real me.

I hide my scars and bruises from everyone but my biggest scar and bruise is my life.

I moved to LA to be with him, not my abuser.

My new life has my last name as Conroy.

The guy I love has the last name of Cooper.

* * *

**Dear Dairy,**

Augest 26th 2010

Im now 26 and was married for 6 years. Now its changed.

I broke up with my abuser today

Now im with my real love Chad Dylan Cooper.

He holds me in my arms and gives the sweetest kisses

he always says " I love you" and he cares for the real me.

He says that someday he will be the real husband I deserve

Now im not afraid of James and his lies or anything else.

Im now living my real life with the man I will love everyday.

Now that we will spend everyday loving and caring.

He told me about how he always wanted to beat Zac Efron in everything.

He told me that when he was 5 he was buzz lightyear from toy story for halloween.

My life is now Alison "Sonny" Munroe Cooper.

He gives me hugs that last the day , faithful and so am I.

I dig my head into his chest and he just kisses my head

hes my angel, my saint, my savior and my everything.

He loves me and I love him. I can see my future true with him.

Everyone finds the one and hes the one.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

Its April 12th 2015 4:34

Me and chad have been together 5 years and celebrated new years and the first day of 2013

let me tell you I does not end at 2012. im proof. So is chad.

He is taking me to a fancy dinner tonight at some fancy pants restraint.

Me and James divorced in June of 2011.

Well time go to the dinner soon.

Oh by the way I moved in with chad the day after the divorce.

He has never proposed to me yet but I hope that changes in the future.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

April 12th 11:11

Hi again me and chad celebrated something awesome!

Well first me and him just finished have sex for the first time.

It hurt at first but then the pain went away.

I said probably a million times "I love you" to him. Lol

he's watching me write this right now so the heavy breathing is hot and sexy.

Oh chad wants to write something.

Hey Sonny's diary people. Lol

Well the thing is me and her are totally in love, she just awed at me too.

I love her hugs and kisses too.

Shes the best thing ever that has happened to me.

Im gonna ask her to marry me tonight and I hope she says yes.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

April 13th 1:00am

I have said yes to chads proposal and we are going to get married in the summer!

Oh crap not that long!

BYE!

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

July 27th 2015 5:23pm

Me and chad are now married but we had to get james pulled out becase he wanted to crash.

Why did he have to do that?

Well my new name is Alison "Sonny" Munroe Cooper.

This Is My New Life.


End file.
